Ojamajo Hirakuru: Free Fighters
by AikoSeeno
Summary: Five girls agree to risk their lives for the world and in return they get a wish that costs them their lives. The girls must destroy all Demon Witches before they destroy all man-kind.
1. Getting ready

"_We are no longer cowards. We fight for the world. We destroy sadness. We are brave. We will sacrifice our lives just to save an innocent life. We fly in the freedom… We are free fighters…_

…

"You are Hirakuru Suzukawa, right? asked the Doctor to inform Hirakuru about her little sister, Hikari.

"Yes, that's me," said Hirakuru, "Please tell me if my sister is ok."

"Hirakuru, your sister is," The doctor removed his glasses. "She is in critical condition, and I'm afraid she won't be able to do everything she used to. However, she will survive."

Hirakuru began to cry. "What do you mean she won't be able to do what she is usually able to do? Give me examples!"

"Well, for one she won't be able to eat anything un-healthy because of her stomach. Also don't forget that there were many tics that bit her."

"Well, can I go see her?" asked Hirakuru.

"I am afraid not, your sister will have to undergo serious surgeries before she can even be able to speak again. But don't worry, Hirakuru, the doctors here will take good care of her."

Hirakuru's face went blank. She turned her back to the doctor. "When will be the next time I can see Hikari…?"

"I don't know quite yet, so I can't answer that question. Anyways the lady over at the end of the hall will take you to the foster home. When Hikari recovers, she will go there with you." explained the doctor.

Hirakuru began to walk over to the lady. With no expression on her face whatsoever. Hirakuru's steps were uneven. She finally arrived to where the lady was standing.

"Hirakuru, is it?" said the lady, "Hello there, I am Miss Luna, I will be taking you to your foster home."

"Yeah, sure." Hirakuru looked up at the lady, she looked awfully familiar until Hirakuru came to her senses and realized she had seen this lady before,"Majo Luna!?"

"Shh! Hirakuru, let's go outside."

Soon Hirakuru and Majo Luna were outside. Hirakuru had a ton of questions.

"How come you are not in your frog form anymore?!" asked Hirakuru.

"That is because Sierra changed me back," said Majo Luna, "That's very rare for any apprentice to do without a crystal."

"Is Sierra…really that strong?" asked Hirakuru.

"Yes, Hirakuru, she was born a witch after all, and is a very smart person."

"I've heard."

"Anyways Hirakuru, since I have found all of the Platinum Souls, which are you guys, you all will be able to live in the Witch World." said Majo Luna.

"Why do we have to live in the Witch World?" asked Hirakuru.

"Hirakuru, do you remember when you first found Lily, the monster that swallowed her?"

"Yes!"

"Well, there are many more out there and only the Platinum Souls can defeat them." said Majo Luna.

"So, I'm fighting for the entire world? Sounds great!" said Hirakuru.

"However Hirakuru, this will cause you to have to go on a life threatening journey. This isn't like being a regular Witch Apprentice, you will have to battle too. Also, when you finally defeat all of the Demon Witches, you will be granted one wish." explained Majo Luna.

"We can even make a wish at the end? This really sounds like a good offer!" chanted Hirakuru.

"However, this wish will cost you your own life." said Majo Luna.

"…" Hirakuru paused. "Well, then that means the wish is optional?"

"Yes."

"Well…Well what are we waiting for? We need to go the Witch World!"

Hirakuru transformed into her Apprentice uniform and soon she and Majo Luna took off to the Witch World. When they arrived there was a building that Hirakuru would live in.

"Michi, Sierra, Lily, and Sakura are already in there," said Majo Luna, "Please behave Hirakuru."

Hirakuru opened the door. She saw Lily and Sakura on the stairs.

"Hirakuru," said Lily, "Um…Is Hikari…"

"Oh, haha, Hikari's ok…" Hirakuru turned, "She just needs to stay in the hospital for a while…"

"C'mon guys! Enough with the gloomy faces! We're going to protect the world we will be heroes!" chanted Sakura.

Everyone began to laugh, until, Michi had soon opened the door. Everyone froze. Michi walked passed Hirakuru. She then began to walk up the stairs. Sakura and Lily moved aside.

"How on Earth are we going to live with Michi?" Lily worried, "She is very scary."

"You won't have to worry about that!" Sierra walked into the room. "We'll all be strong and won't have to be afraid of anything! Now, let's take you three to your rooms!"

The girls nodded and were escorted to their rooms.

"Your rooms were made so that they are next to your Platinum Soul twin." said Sierra.

"Platinum Soul twin?" asked Sakura.

"Your Platinum Soul twin is the one that looks like you, has a lot of similarities like yours, in a similar situation as you, and you both share the same fate."

"I knew we were related somehow, Lily!" chanted Sakura.

"…But why am I next to Michi?" frowned Hirakuru, "I'm going to be honest here, that girl kinda gives me the shivers too."

"Oh, Hirakuru…You will soon find out. But, for now, stay out of trouble…" said Sierra.

Hirakuru turned to Sierra with a shocked face.

"Well, my work here is done, my room is at the end of the hall, since I'm the odd one out. Just call me if you need me."

The girls nodded and headed to their rooms. When Hirakuru entered hers, she saw Michi looking out her room's window.

"I think you're in the wrong room…" said Hirakuru.

"Hirakuru…" said Michi

…


	2. We're the same after all

"Hirakuru…" Michi looked worried.

"Is there a problem?" asked Hirakuru.

"Well…your sister…"Michi gulped, "Is she…ok?"

"Well, I wouldn't say ok," Hirakuru said, "She has to stay in the hospital for a while, and I can't even go speak to her."

"Is that so…" Michi turned away.

There was silence for a while until…

"I'm…sorry…"

"What was that?" asked Hirakuru.

"I said I'm sorry!" cried Michi.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Ok, I know I'm not the nicest person in the world. But, I don't understand how you'd be able to keep yourself after all that has happened." said Michi.

"Well… I would have turned into you if it weren't for me being a Platinum Soul. I also feel better knowing that in the end I can make a wish." explained Hirakuru.

"So, Majo Luna told you about the wish in the end huh?"

The two eventually sat down.

"Yup, I plan on using that wish." said Hirakuru.

"But, you do know that the wish will cost you… your…" Michi hesitated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, there are people that I care about more than myself."

"Do you know what you're going to use it for?" asked Michi.

"Kinda, I'm going to use it for my family, so that they all can live in harmony once more. Also, I'll use it so that my mother and father can come back to live and for my father to have never married that criminal." said Hirakuru.

"Your father married a criminal?!" asked the shocked Michi.

"Yup, I've warned him so many times about it, he never really listened to me all that much since my real mother had died. So, if I make this wish, than all of the painful memories would never have happened."

"Um… Hirakuru…?" Michi began to shake. "Have you ever put a lot of people in danger just to get revenge for something…?

"I don't think so. Why?"

Michi looked down. "Well, back when I was a little kid, I was going on a field trip with my class and well actually…"

"What is it?!" asked Hirakuru.

"I was…" Michi lifted her head, "I was born a witch too!"

"Wh-what!?" Hirakuru was shocked.

"I may be strong, but I don't even compare to Sierra…Also, power isn't always a good thing…"

"What do you mean?" asked Hirakuru.

"Well, on the field trip, there were these snobby girls that me and my friends had always hated. So, I was an idiot and tried to use magic. I took out my crystal ball and then it slipped out of my hands and hit the man driving the bus. We were on a very high hill… we fell…" explained Michi.

"What the heck!" Hirakuru stood up, "This isn't the Witch World, right?!"

"No… they were all injured when the bus fell. I was expelled from that school. My mother and father were so embarrassed that they planned that we all move to the Witch World so that we wouldn't get a bad name." explained Michi.

"Well, that seems reasonable." said Hirakuru.

"No, that is the cause of the death of my entire family." said Michi.

"How?"

"So, my mother was pregnant with my little sister. My father went and dropped me off at my grandmother's house. My grandmother had a plan to make it so that we wouldn't be in as much trouble in the Human World."

"Then, how did it go?" asked Hirakuru.

"Terrible…" Michi turned away, "You see, when my grandmother had gathered all of the witches related to me, she specifically told all of them to cast a spell to pay the parents of the injured children because we were also sued."

"We're they still mad?" asked Hirakuru.

"I actually don't know to this date…That's because there was that little group of witches that cast a spell to heal the children by mistake. Because of that, everyone's spell turned into a forbidden one by mistake. Thus, everyone in my family was casted with the death spell, causing a huge explosion and my crystal ball exploding too. Since my sister and I never used magic, we were not injured." explained Michi.

"So…that's what you meant back then…" Hirakuru looked over, "What happened to your sister?" asked Hirakuru.

"She was a newborn, I couldn't feed her properly, and I didn't have warmth for her…She…Died…" A tear began to roll down Michi's cheek.

"Your story is definitely more tragic than mine…Do you plan on using the wish?" asked Hirakuru.

"Well, of course! My wish is to bring back my family! All of them…"

"Well…Than that's great."

There was more silence…

"Hirakuru, is having friends…really that great?" asked Michi.

"…I guess so, I mean, I didn't know that there was anyone like me until I met Lily, and then, I realized that Sakura was entering a similar situation." said Hirakuru.

"Would you mind if… I'd become friends with you and the others" asked Michi.

"H-huh?"

"I didn't think that there was anyone like me… until I had this conversation." Michi looked up. "Hirakuru!"

Michi had burst into tears and ran over and hugged Hirakuru.

"I can't handle this all by myself!" cried Michi, "I've forgotten what's it's like to even be cared about. Who would have known, I could experience that feeling once more!"

"Michi…" said the shocked Hirakuru.

"I hate having a dark attitude! This isn't me! I am not like this! The only reason that I've acted like that was so that someone out there could realize that my life was terrible. But, they all just thought I was a freak… I'm not truly a dark person!" cried Michi.

"…I can understand you Michi… I guess it wouldn't hurt to have another friend then…"

Michi looked up at Hirakuru. Hirakuru smiled.

"Well then, this means that everyone in this building is officially a team, we will fight for the world and not for ourselves. It feels nice not to be selfish anymore. Now, let's go introduce the new you to the others, shall we?" Hirakuru grabbed Michi's hand.

"Of course." Michi smiled and walked out of the room with Hirakuru…

THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE FREE FIGHTERS.


	3. The Meeting

After Hirakuru and Michi had the conversation, they gathered everyone down stairs for a meeting.

"Alright, everyone, the reason why I have gathered you all downstairs is because I want to talk about our job as a Platinum Soul. Also, my friend has a little announcement to make." said Hirakuru.

Michi soon stood up and spoke.

"Everyone, I'm sorry about my cold attitude in the past…" Michi said.

Sakura and Lily's eyes got big as they could not believe what they had just heard.

"W-what!?" screamed Sakura.

"Why did you act like that to begin with, Michi?" asked Lily.

Soon, Michi had told the same story that she told Hirakuru upstairs. After she was done, everyone looked down.

"Wow… I didn't know you were feeling that said…" said Lily.

"I'd also want to say that I'm sorry for bullying you back when you first came to our school…" said Sakura.

"Oh, no need to apologize, it was my fault for disrespecting all of you!" Michi smiled, "In fact, I'd like to be friends with all of you so, as a team, we can defeat all of the Demon Witches!"

"That's great, we're all getting along now. Hirakuru, what else did you want to talk about?" asked Sierra.

"Oh yes, I wanted to talk about our roll on being Platinum Souls," Hirakuru cleared her throught, "It seems that we are going to have to go through many dangerous obstacles in order to defeat them. Some of us may not even survive. But I, however, have decided I will fight until the very end. For this world, and the wish."

"It's harder than you think Hirakuru." said Sierra.

"What are you talking about? I never said it was easy." said Hirakuru.

"Well for one, each and every one of you are too weak to even defeat the later Demon Witches." explained Sierra.

"But wait! I remember transforming to Platinum Soul form during the one witch test and when I saved Lily!" Hirakuru explained.

"If you were able to defeat that Demon Witch without any training at all, that was obviously a newborn. Every single Demon Witch now are no longer newborns since they've been around long enough. The ones we will be fighting will be much bigger and stronger. We all must be strong enough to defeat one on our own in case one of us gets left behind. Michi and I have advantages since we were born witches. But as for Hirakuru, Lily, and Sakura, you three will have to train extra hard. I will decide if you're ready when you can defeat me in battle." explained Sierra.

Michi looked over, "You can't be serious! You should know your power if way stronger than ours considering you've been training with magic since you were a kid!"

"Haven't you trained your magic too, Michi?" asked Sierra.

"No… My parents would never let me use it out of their sight. So… I didn't really use magic as a child."

"How difficult will it be, and what happens if we die in battle!?" asked Sakura.

"… That is why I want to train you guys first because if you die in battle…" Sierra hesitated.

"Tell us already!" shouted Lily.

"If you die in battle, you will transform into a Demon Witch." said Sierra.

"What! Why and how the heck do we transform into one!?" questioned Hirakuru.

"In battle, a Demon Witch has the power to turn you into one. Also, since you are a Platinum Soul, it will be thirty times stronger than a Demon Witch."

The room went silent.

"Well, as long as we make the wish in the end… It's all worth it, right?" Lily asked.

Everyone's head turned towards Lily.

Lily began to cry, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can save my siblings, it is ok."

"You have siblings?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I do. I'm the oldest out of them all. Back in the beginning of the year, my family grew poor and couldn't afford to take care of us anymore. They sent us to a Foster house. I wasn't in the same house as they were. I just recently got news that they all got put up for adoption and were adopted by a lady... who had the same last name as Hirakuru."

"… Lily… What was this lady's name…?" Hirakuru worried.

"It was, I think, Amina Suzukawa." Lily said.

"I knew it… That's my step mother. The criminal." said Hirakuru.

Michi's eyes got large, Sakura looked confused, and Sierra looked over.

"A-a criminal!?" Lily grabbed Hirakuru, "My siblings are with a criminal!? This is not good! We need to go save them now!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Since we don't have any evidence of abuse on us right now, it's impossible to take them." said Sierra.

"So what am I supposed to do?! Wait until it's too late!? What kind of person does that make me!? I could just use magic to bring them all here!"

"Lily, you can't do that because-" Sierra was cut off. Lily used the magic only to see a vision appear before her.

"My… my family… My sisters!" Lily ran over to them only to see them all pinned down by knives. Lily began to cry, "What kind of sick…person would…"

Amina Suzukawa, the criminal, soon walked over and saw Lily. Lily was soon surrounded by knives. They were all around her.

"You want you siblings back so bad, kid? Than have fun!" said Amina.

The knives flew in and hit Lily. Lily had soon snapped out of the vision.

"What…Did I just see…?" Lily fainted on the ground.

"Wh-What the heck is this all about!? Why did she just pass out!?" shouted Michi.

"I've casted a vision spell on her. What she just saw was her fate. This Amina Suzukawa is no stranger to the Witch World." said Sierra.

"What!" shouted Hirakuru.

"That woman is actually the queen of all Demon Witches, she is trying to destroy everyone on this Earth, she manages to disguise herself in many ways unknown. She will kill anyone too close to her. She does not want any witnesses." explained Sierra.

"Why… is everything bad happening to everyone…?" cried Sakura.

"Worse will come." said Sierra.

Hirakuru froze as Hikari appeared in her mind.

"Worse?" asked Sakura.

"Our bad memories are why we are Platinum Souls. Only we can understand true pain, therefore, the sadder we are, the stronger we will become." explained Sierra.

"So that means, our desire for our dream in what keeps us going?" asked Sakura.

"Kind of, it really is unknown why the Platinum Souls are cursed." said Sierra.

"I want to free us from this curse, and then we can use the wish freely. For whatever we want." said Hirakuru.

Everyone turned their heads.

"We are going to name this team, The Free Fighters." said Hirakuru.

Everyone nodded. Hirakuru ran over and carried Lily, who had tears all over her face, to her room. Hirakuru began to have tears roll down her face as well. Hirakuru soon went upstairs.

"I… I still want to see my parents…" Sakura walked upstairs with a dreadful look on her face.

"Those three don't know what they're in for…" said Sierra.

"What do you mean worse though? What worse could happen to me?!" asked Michi.

"Michi, my friend, the worst has already happened to both of us." Sierra said.

Michi turned away and ran upstairs…


	4. School time

After the girls were finished sleeping, they were getting ready for school.

"Uehhhhhh!"

The loud scream got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Sakura!?" shouted Hirakuru.

"T-this shampoo," Sakura sighed, "Is way too cheap for me to use, can you please get one with a better brand?"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Hirakuru walked back to her room.

Michi walked downstairs, "Without a doubt, we're gonna be bombarded with questions at school. Can't we just skip?"

"Of course not, we would just be running away from the problem." said Sierra.

"What the heck are you doing up? You don't go to our school." said Michi.

"Well, I do now! It's better if all of us are at the same school." said Sierra.

Lily soon walked downstairs with a dazed expression.

"Good morning…" sighed Lily.

"Lily, please don't worry about your siblings, I promise all of us will find a way to stop every single Demon Witch that is taking away everyone's happiness." smiled Sierra.

"I know that, it's just why can't we just fight the Amina demon right now?" asked Lily.

"Like I said last night, we all, even me, are too weak to fight Amina. But, I will train everyone." explained Sierra.

Hirakuru was walking downstairs dragging Sakura who was still complaining about the shampoo.

Lily sighed, "That's Sakura alright."

"I would at least want a good breakfast to eat." pouted Sakura.

"No problem." Sierra transformed into a witch apprentice, "Sirorin Sororo Maji Maji Iin! Beautiful breakfast feast, appear!"

Soon, a beautiful breakfast had appeared on the girl's table. They were all amazed.

"W-wow…" said Hirakuru.

"Uuuu! Sierra you're the best! Let's eat!" chanted Sakura.

"Go on ahead, while you eat, I'm going to talk about something with you guys. You know how witches and witch apprentices have fairies?" asked Sierra.

The girls nodded.

"Well, you guys don't need one. Since all of you guy's magic has the potential to obtain great power, a fairy would only get in the way." explained Sierra.

"That makes sense, all of us are far too busy to take care of anything but ourselves at the moment." said Sakura.

When the girls were finished eating, they headed out of the Witch World and to their schools. When they had arrived to the classroom, they were stared at.

"I heard that these guys are super natural. Don't be stupid! That's not true!" said the whispers of the students.

"Ok now class, settle down and listen up. There is a new student in this class. Please walk in!" said the teacher.

Sierra stepped into the classroom and stood in front of the board.

"Aw man it's a nerd. SHH!" whispered the students.

"My name is Sierra, I'm 11 years old and quite a book worm. I'd love to become friends with all of you."

The students clapped.

"Ok, Sierra, your seat is back there next to Hirakuru, the girl with black hair." said the teacher.

"Oh man, I feel bad for you. You have to sit next to the weirdo." said a student.

"Oh? But, I actually like Hirakuru, we're friends after all!"

"Ehhhh!? Hirakuru has friends?!"

Hirakuru stood up, "Yup, I sure do! Guess who is laughing in the end now." Hirakuru stuck out her tongue.

"If she's friends with Sierra, maybe we had the wrong idea…?" The class began to whisper again.

"I am beginning class!" shouted the teacher.

After class was over, it was time for Music class.

"Well, here we are, the worst class in this school." sighed Hirakuru.

"I agree." added Michi and Lily.

"What? But, I like music class!" complained Sakura. "Why do you guys hate music class so much?!"

"I'm not the best at singing." sighed Hirakuru.

"Same here." added Michi.

"It's just that… I'm too shy to sing in front of anyone." said Lily.

"This should be interesting to watch." said Sierra.

The girls walked into the class.

"Alright everyone, I am assigning you all a project. You will pick a song to sing in front of the class. If you don't want to sing in front of us, than send in a video." said the music teacher.

The class sighed.

"You can't be serious! I can't do that you guys!" shouted Lily.

"Well, if you can yell in front of anyone like that, you shouldn't be too shy to do so." said Sakura.

"Today we will be working on the xylophones. Be careful because some of them are loose." said the music teacher.

Everyone had walked to the xylophones.

"Kya~ Ichiru, can I use the xylophone next to you?" cried the fan girls.

"My, my, looks like there's a lady's man in our class too." Sierra smiled.

"…Yeah…he sure is…" Sakura looked down.

Michi was about to talk to Sakura until…

"I wanted that xylophone next to Ichiru!" The girl picked up the xylophone and put it over her head.

"You idiot! Don't push!"

The xylophone soon slipped out of the girl's arms and hit the back of Michi's head.

"Oh my god! You just hit Michi. You are so dumb for being reckless with that xylophone!" yelled Ichiru.

The fan girl began to cry and ran over to Ichiru.

"I'm so sorry Ichiru, pleaaaaase don't hate me!" pleaded the girl.

"You should be saying that to Michi! She's probably really mad!" yelled Ichiru.

"Oh it's no big deal," Michi turned around, "I'm not hurt at all!"

Hirakuru's eyes went wide, so did Lily's.

"Hirakuru…" said Lily.

Hirakuru nodded and looked over to Sierra who nodded at them.

"This must mean our defense isn't as weak anymore." whispered Hirakuru.

"Yeah." said Lily.

"You're not even hurt…Just a little?" asked Ichiru.

Michi turned around and smiled at Ichiru, "I promise, it's really no big deal! But, I appreciate you caring though."

"She. Is. So. Cute!" shouted the boys in the class.

"I was totally wrong about her being dark and cruel. Hey, me too!" The class began to talk until the bell rang.

Everyone was dismissed and went home, the five girls were walking together to Majo Luna's shop.

"Hey, Sakura, how come when Ichiru was mentioned, you looked so sad?" asked Michi.

"Well…I actually…um." Sakura hesitated.

"W-what is it?" hesitated Hirakuru.

"Why are you talking like that!?" shouted Sakura.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" shouted Sierra and Lily.

"Ok, fine. I kind of…like him." whispered Sakura.

"What! Someone like him!?" asked Lily.

"We have a past!" yelled Sakura.

"Well… tell us about it." said Michi.

"Well, we were best friends back when we were little kids. We liked the exact same things! Even our parents let us go over each other's houses. It wasn't until everyone got older and kept saying that I was his girl friend. He got embarrassed and said that we could never like a girl like me. So, I started to brag about my fortune, which repelled him away from me. Also earlier this year, he tricked me and made me get beat up by these girls. Which led to me becoming a Platinum Soul, of course."

"I think you should try to talk to him! And if things go well, you should confess!" shouted Michi.

"Why should I?" asked Sakura, "He probably hates me."

"Why should you not try?" asked Michi.

"Alright guys, we're here. Let's begin training." said Sierra.


	5. Training

"Ok, to start off with your training, please transform into your Platinum outfits." said Sierra.

The girls nodded and transformed.

"Cool, now tell us how to attack!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Well, about that," Sierra spoke, "Be careful when you use your attacks. Each of you has a unique special attack that only you can do and should not be used more than two times in a row."

"What if we use it more than twice…?" asked Hirakuru.

"Let's just say, your chances of making that wish will go to absolute zero." said Sierra.

Hirakuru turned away.

"What are we going to do first in our training?" asked Michi.

"Training part 1, agility." said Sierra, "I'm going to see how fast you all are, so chant out your weapons by saying 'Platinum weapon."

"Platinum Weapon!" the girls chanted.

Hirakuru and Michi had swords while Sakura and Lily had crossbows.

"Ok then…Michi, run up and try to attack me." said Sierra.

Michi nodded and began to run.

"Wow, I can't even keep up with her using my eyes…" Hirakuru thought to herself.

Michi jumped, "Alright! Gotcha!" she pulled out her swords, "Final~ Points!"

The swords went right into Sierra. Sierra fell to the ground.

"What the hell!" shouted Hirakuru.

Lily turned around and closed her eyes.

"Is she…dead?" asked Sakura.

Something walked behind Sakura.

"Am I?"

It was Sierra. Sierra punched Sakura with great force. So much that she had flew far from where the apprentices are training.

"W-what! How did you dodge that!?" shouted Michi. 

"Simple, it's one of my specialties, since it is speed I lack, I can make clones and stop time as my attacks." said Sierra.

Hirakuru began to chuckle, "Let's see what type of powers I got!"

Hirakuru began to run.

"Oh, I see. So it's our Platinum form that makes us faster…" Hirakuru thought to herself.

Sierra dodged Hirakuru. Hirakuru took out her swords.

"Sword~ Barrel!" Hirakuru had chanted her attack. Her swords had transformed into large Platinum bracelets that where headed toward Sierra.

Sierra had jumped away.

"Is that... SWORDS!" Sierra had realized Hirakuru had been hiding in a shield of swords when Hirakuru sent her attack.

"I got you now!" Hirakuru and her shield of swords did a homing spin towards Sierra and attacked her."

Sierra let out a loud scream. Lily turned and covered her ears.

"Well that was certainly easy." said Hirakuru.

"Hirakuru, you idiot! Look above you!" shouted Michi.

Sierra was falling from the sky with a fist. She punched Hirakuru creating a huge explosion. Sierra began to walk towards Lily.

"No…No! Stay away!" Lily's crossbow had appeared in her hands.

Sierra ran towards Lily.

"Noooooo!" Lily let out a loud scream. Suddenly, diamonds where defending her all around.

Sierra was trying to punch through them.

"Wh-what…? How is she not able to break through Lily's shield?" questioned Michi.

"What do you mean…" Hirakuru began to stand up.

"You…How are you even able to walk after she had punched you!?" asked Michi.

"You're right…"

Sierra was still trying to punch through the shield until, Lily used her attack. Her shield had turned into a gigantic crossbow pointing at Sierra.

"Dia~ shower!" chanted Lily.

The diamonds had hit Sierra. Soon after that, Sakura was running towards Sierra too.

"You're not escaping this time!" shouted Sakura. "Royal~ burst!" Sakura's attack had dynamite being shot off of her crossbow and hit Sierra.

The training was over. The real Sierra was hiding in a nearby tree, out of breath.

"Ok, we'll continue this some other time…" panted Sierra.

"I thought you were stronger than that! All you did was punch a couple of times and dodged a few attacks!" shouted Michi.

"Ok, I'm not as strong as you all think I am…" said Sierra, "You must remember that I am not a real Platinum Soul. All of my attacks are magic based, while yours are all a part of your Platinum forms. Technically speaking, you all are stronger than I am."

"What…?" The girls were shocked.

"It's because I have good technique and I'm smart that I was able to battle you guys." said Sierra.

"So all of those Demon Witches out there are even harder to defeat than you…? asked Michi.

All of the girls looked down.

Sierra giggled, "Oh don't worry about that, you guys will be fine. In your Platinum form you can heal much faster than normal. You'll be fine."

"Aw man, look at the time, we have to do out Music projects!" shouted Sakura.

"Oh yeah…About that…" mumbled Hirakuru.


	6. Sakura's Love

"I'm not doing the music project…" said Hirakuru.

"What! But you'll get a zero!" shouted Sakura.

"I'm not really a good singer. It's not like the teacher can force us to sing in front of everyone." said Hirakuru.

"Actually, me, Lily, and Sierra said we're not doing it either." said Michi.

"Wow, you guys are wimps," snarled Sakura, "But, at least I have bravery, I'm still going to sing my song!"

*At Hikari's Hospital*

"Good morning Hikari, honey." said the nurse.

"Um, good morning." Hikari thought to herself. She was still unable to speak.

"What's wrong, hun? You seem depressed."

"When will I be able to go back to kindergarten with my friends?" thought Hikari.

"Oh, don't worry no one forgot about you." said the Nurse.

"Yeah, but… I shoudn't be here… "No! Hirakuru is out there. She's in danger! I can't be here!"

Hikari ripped off her blanket and jumped off her bed. She attempted to run…but she couldn't even stand. Hikari fell right on her face.

"Hikari!" The nurse put Hikari back on her bed, "What has gotten into you? I'm calling your doctor!" shouted the nurse.

"Hirakuru!"

*Hirakuru and friends at school*

"Are you sure about singing in front of the class, Sakura?" asked Lily, "It's not too late to change your mind."

"Oh, of course not, Lily," said Sakura, "This is one of my only chances to impress Ichiru!"

"You mean to tell me you're only doing this for Ichiru?" asked Hirakuru.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Sakura.

After class was over, it was time for recess. Hirakuru was walking down the hallway and overheard a conversation with Ichiru and his friend.

"Yo, Ichiru," said Ichiru's friend, Touya, "That Michi girl is totally, like, hot right?"

"Sure, I guess, but that's not who I'm interested in though." said Ichiru.

"Seriously dude? That's like the only girl in our class that's worth it, all the other one's are just plain weird."

"To you maybe, but there is someone I think is kind of cute…"

"What! Dude! Say who it is!" shouted Touya.

Ichiru said who it was. Hirakuru heard the name he said. Her eyes got very large and she ran back to her homeroom. After recess was over, it was finally time for music class. As Hirakuru was walking into the room she spotted Sakura. She tapped her shoulder.

"Hey um, Sakura," whispered Hirakuru, "I don't think you should do this project for um…you know."

"Hirakuru, it's ok!" chanted Sakura, "After I sing my beautiful song, he'll fall in love with me even more, then, I'll confess to him after school!"

"Wait, Sakura!"

"Ok, class is starting! Those who are not presenting, please line up in front of my desk." said the teacher.

All of the class, except for the Sakura, lined up in front of the desk. The children who were not presenting were to do a music essay. Soon everyone turned around to Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, are you going to sing to the class?" asked the teacher.

Sakura looked over at Ichiru and then flipped her hair, "Yes, I am singing! It's actually a hobby of mine!"

"Oh, ok! Just bring up an instrumental on the computer and just start whenever you're ready." said the teacher.

Sakura walked up in front of the classroom and began singing.

"Wow, she's actually pretty good," whispered Sierra, "What do you think Michi?"

"Yeah, she really is." whispered Michi.

Hirakuru put her head down.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Hirakuru, "Right now, Sakura's making a huge mistake."

Sakura had finished singing. The class began to clap.

"Wow! That was very good Sakura! For singing you get an A." said the teacher.

As Sakura was walking back to her seat, she saw Hirakuru with her head down and then squint her eyes. School had ended after that and the witch apprentices were walking back to their house.

"Um, before we go in, can I have a word with Hirakuru?" asked Sakura.

"Um, ok." said Lily.

Michi, Lily, and Sierra walked inside the house. Sakura turned to Hirakuru and smiled.

"It's ok if you're jealous." said Sakura.

"I'm glad you understa-…Wait...What!? " shouted Hirakuru.

"You're trying to make me not confess so you can confess to Ichiru and try to take him!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura! You've got the wrong idea! Ichiru actually-"

"He doesn't like you, ok, Hirakuru!? He must be into me! Don't butt in!" Sakura ran away.

Hirakuru shook her head and turned back into the house. Sakura began to run back to the Human world to where Ichiru usually hangs out after school. When Sakura got there, she called out his name. Ichiru turned around.

"Oh, hey Sakura." said Ichiru.

"Um, hi!" Sakura sat next to Ichiru, "What did you think of my singing in music today? It was great right?"

"Oh yeah, you're really good at singing!"

"Also…I have something else to tell you…" said Sakura.

"Go on ahead." said Ichiru.

"Well I know you're really popular and all but…I really like you!" Sakura looked up, "Please accept me!"

Ichiru looked over at Sakura then looked away, "I-I'm sorry… But, there's someone else that I-"

"What! It's not me!?" Sakura stood up, "You can at least tell me!"

Ichiru stood up, "This is why I never even thought about liking you! You're too full of yourself!"

Sakura's eyes opened wider.

"If you are curious… The one that I like is a friend of yours…" said Ichiru.

"Don't tell me, it's Hirakuru. Or no wait, it's Michi right…?"

"No… it's Lily…" said Ichiru, "You see, we were friends for quite some time, but no one ever knew. She's really kind and gentle and well..."

…Tears began to flow down Sakura's face.

"How could I lose to someone so…Weak!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura turned around and slapped Ichiru's face. She ran back to the Witch World.

…


	7. The embarrassing death of a pair

"Alright guys, it's about time I give you all your radars." said Sierra, "These will track down any Demon Witches that are nearby."

Sierra opened up a case that had 5 radars in it. The girls grabbed their radars.

"If I am correct, we should be encountering one tomorrow." said Sierra.

Hirakuru gulped.

"H-how do you know…?" asked Lily.

"It's one of my specialties."

Everyone heard a loud door noise, Sakura had returned.

"Hey, Sakura we were just talking about radars…" Sierra looked over to the others, "What happened…?"

"I tried to warn her… she was rejected by Ichiru…" sighed Hirakuru.

"Well, she can't take it too hard! Sakura's the type of person to say that she was too good for anyone!" Michi was surprised.

"I'll go talk to her!" Lily ran up the stairs to Sakura who was on her bed crying.

Sakura turned around, "I don't need to be comforted so leave!"

"But, Sakura, you were rejected! I have to talk to you at least a little." cried Lily.

Sakura picked up her head and turned over to Lily, "Lily, is it true that… you and Ichiru are going out?"

Lily looked down. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I thought so…"

"Do you think those two are ok up there?" asked Michi.

"They should be ok, they're best friends after all." said Sierra.

Suddenly the girls heard a loud boom.

"What was that!?" Hirakuru yelled. The girls ran to the window to see what it was.

"Is that… Sakura and Lily!?" Michi pointed out.

The girls ran outside.

"Wh-Why are you doing this Sakura? Aren't we friends?!" cried Lily.

"If you turn down Ichiru, than I won't fight you! You're on my side right? You wanted me to be with Ichiru!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura you're being ridiculous! We shouldn't be fighting over this! You really are full of yourself after all! You just want to have everything even if it means taking away someone's happiness!"

"You're just jealous!" shouted Sakura.

"Of what!?"

Lily then ran up to Sakura and punched her face. Sakura pushed Lily away.

"Platinum Transform!" chanted Sakura and Lily.

"No! You guys are only supposed to transform for Demon Witches and training!" shouted Sierra, "Guys we've got to stop them!"

"We can't…" Hirakuru said.

Sierra turned to Hirakuru in confusion.

Michi nodded, "Even if we do stop the fight, that won't stop Lily from taking Ichiru…"

"But, they could hurt themselves!" shouted Sierra.

Lily took out her crossbow, and pointed it at Sakura, "I don't want to fight you, just remember I only do this out of self-defense." Lily pulled her crossbow, "Dia~ Shower!"

Countless amounts of sharp pointed diamonds were headed towards Sakura.

"Royal~ Burst!" chanted Sakura. Sakura's dynamite made Lily's diamonds explode. Dust was everywhere.

"Aw man! I can't see them!" Hirakuru began to cough.

"Guys it's dangerous out here! We cannot get hit by those attacks when we aren't in Platinum form!" shouted Sierra.

"We can't just leave them out here alone though!" yelled Michi.

"Follow me." said Sierra.

"Aw man, I can't see her…Where is Saku-" Lily turned around.

"I'm right here! Wuss! " Sakura punched Lily so hard that when Lily fell to the ground, it created another explosion of dust.

Lily was in a ditch.

"That's it… I've had it!" Lily's diamonds picked her up from the ditch.

Sakura had dynamite on her crossbow ready to fire.

Lily saw the dynamite and gestured her diamonds to go toward Sakura. Sakura was running away from them.

"You're not going to get me!" Sakura threw dynamite at the diamonds, but more kept coming, "What!?"

The diamonds soon rapped around Sakura until they were covering her entire body.

"No… She wouldn't!" Sierra was shocked.

"What is it!?" shouted Michi and Hirakuru.

"She's about to use her special attack!"

"This has gone too far." Hirakuru ran outside to stop Lily… but she was too late.

The diamonds that surrounded Sakura suddenly turned inwards with the pointed ends pointing towards Sakura.

"Lily…Wh-what are you d-doing?" Sakura was shaking, "What's gotten into you!?"

"I won't let you," Lily looked up at Sakura. Lily's eyes had turned pink, "Take away something that I've earned."

"What the heck is wrong with her! Sierra!?" shouted Sierra.

"I thought it was impossible..." Sierra mumbled.

"What is!?"

"She's merged her apprentice form and her Platinum form…Which means she is one hundred times more powerful than she usually is. All of her other emotions have been blurred. This mode isn't supposed to be activated unless you are fighting a Demon Witch…" explained Sakura.

"So!?" Michi looked even more concerned.

"Michi we can't just stand here! Lily is really determined to kill Sakura! We've gotta transform with Hirakuru and stop them!"

"The last compression's shower…" Lily had said her special attack.

Countless of diamond points had gone into Sakura in every place possible. It began to shower blood.

Hirakuru froze with her eyes in fear, she was shaking. Michi and Sierra stood back. Lily fell to the ground out of breath.

Lily opened her eyes which appeared to be Sakura next to her, Sakura's eyes turned a dark green.

"I reflected your attack at the last second with my special attack. But, it still hit me though. Looking at all my blood that's falling from the sky right now, I'm probably dying as we speak…"

Lily made a stern face.

"It's over for us, Lily." Sakura began to make loud coughs.

"What do you mean us? I'm just tired is all, you're the one who got hurt." said Lily.

Sakura pulled out a bomb from behind her back and put it between her and Lily.

"Sakura, what are you-"

"I'm not gonna be the only one that's laughed at for such a stupid death…You're coming with me."

Lily tried to get away, but Sakura was holding on to her wrists.

"This is what we get for being immature…" Sakura said in a soft voice.

Lily came to her senses and realized what she had just done. She was panting in fear.

"L-let go of me…" Thin tears rolled down Lily's face, "LET GO!"

Soon there was a huge explosion, so huge that the apprentices' house had activated an emergency shield.

Hirakuru, Michi, and Sierra got burns all over them, they slammed against the house. The explosion had stopped. Hirakuru stood up.

"Wh…What the…What the hell!" Hirakuru ran out to where Lily and Sakura were fighting, "All this over some damn boy! You two were so ridiculous!" Hirakuru began to cry, "That was no reason to die!"

Michi ran up to Hirakuru and hugged. They both cried together.

"Why are people so stupid!" cried Michi, "Those two were the last I'd expect to get in a fight!"

"Wait…Their bodies are still put together!" Sierra pointed out, "I'll call Majo Luna!"

"Is there even any hope! They're practically broken! It's amazing that we can even see their bodies! They should have burned away!" cried Michi.

"It's because they are Platinum Soul Twins, they usually can't kill each other with their own powers…But I've never seen anything like this before…"

…


End file.
